Party It Up
by phoebeawesome
Summary: Just a short fic I came up with. My first fic but I am a pretty fair writer if I do say myself.


Party It Up:

**Just a short fic that I thought of**

**Disclaimer: If I owned shake it up I would have put my self in as Cece Jones.**

"Cece, if you don't get out of bed and put on some clothes in the next twenty minutes we'll late for the recording of Shake It Up!," Rocky yelled as she was comming into Cece's bedroom. Cece is always sleeping in because Flynn is up all night playing his video games, with the TV's volume up all the way not to mention that Cece's bedroom is right next to the living room. Rocky grabbed for a pillow and hit Cece with the pillow. "I'm up Rocky.," she said sleepily.

**Ten minutes later;**

"Hey Cece where's Flynn?" "He's probably sleeping because he stays up all night playing video games." "Oh, yeah." "We better get down to the studio.," Rocky said apprehensively. "Bye Mom love you!," Cece shouted.

**At the Studio;**

"Hello, and welcome to . . . . . . Shake It Up Chicago! I'm your host Gary Wilde, and we have it all music videos, and the latest hits!" **Shortly after the show;** "Ok everybody we are hosting a celebrity party and all of you are . . . **Invited**!," Gary announced. "Ohmigosh, This is going to be the party of a Lifetime!," Cece said enthusiastically. " I know this is going to be so Cool!" "But, one thing is that before you come to the party you have to get parental permission!," Gary added to his announcement. "My mom is totally going to bail.," said Rocky sadly. "Hey, you don't know until you ask."

**At Home After The Show;**

"Hey mom, Gary is having a celebrity party tomorrow can I come?," Cece asked her mom. "Hmm . . . well, tomorrow is Saturday and you did well on all of your tests this week . . . okay but you will be back by 10:00 P.M." "Okay mom your the best!" _**Ring . . . Ring **_"Hey what's shakin Rocks?," Cece said picking up the phone. "Hey Cece, can you come up to my apartment now I gotta tell you something to tell you face to face.," said Rocky in a sad voice." Okay I'll be right there." Cece hung up the phone.

**In Rocky's Bedroom;**

"Okay Rocks what is it?," Cece said while taking a seat besides Rocky on her bed. "Cece, my mom said I can't go to Gary's party tomorrow." "Why?" "Because well you know how I got chosen to be in that spelling bee with all of those other kids, well she told me to stay home and study up for it since it's in a week." "Well are your parents going to be home tomorrow night?" "No they are going to a business meeting and Ty is going on another date with Tinka." "Well then we'll sneak you out.," said Cece "I don't know about that Cece." "Oh come on Rocks." Cece was giving her a smolder. "Okay but you have to make this up to me some day." "Okay Rocks.," said Cece smiling.

**The Night Of The Party;**

"Wow and look stunning as usual.," said Rocky as she was looking at herself in the mirror. "Yes we do!," said Cece as she entered the room in her most stunning dress. "You ready to rock this party.," said Rocky. "Yup you bet.," said Cece. "Lets go!," They said in unison.

**At Gary's Party;**

"Hey, Rocky and that over there is Cece we're best friends and we're on the list." "Yup it says right here; Rocquel Blue (Cece started to crack up) and Cecelia Jones (Rocky cracked up at this)." "Yeah, that's us." The security guard unhooked the velvet rope and let the girls in. "Ohmigosh this is sooo exciting we're really here.," said Cece as she squealed under her voice. "I know . . . Oh my gosh is that really Selena Gomez and all of the Jonas brothers they are sooo much cuter in person!," said Rocky and that time she gave a squeal of her own. "Hello, everybody I would just like to thank the parents of all the Shake It Up dancers for chaperoning tonight!," Garry announced. A spotlight turned to the chaperones. And there they were; Cece's mom, Rocky's mom and dad, and many more of the dancer's parents. "B-b-but you guys said you were going out tonight.," Rocky wailed to her parents. "We didn't say where but we notified you but I know somebody who didn't notify us on something. . . Hmmm.," said Mrs. Blue. "No Rocky.," Cece whispered. "Mrs. Blue, it's all my fault because I put pressure on Rocky to come with me to the party so don't punish Rocky . . . Tell my mom if you'd like but please don't blame Rocky.," said Cece handling the situation maturely. "Ok well I suppose I won't punish you but you will be cooking dinner all week Rocky deal.," said Mrs. Blue. Wow and that was quite a punishment considering Rocky hated cooking. "Ok mom. And thanks Cece.," said Rocky embracing Cece in a hug. And luckily the girls got to stay at the party for an hour.

**After Gary's Party;**

"I hope you girls have learned your lesson understand.," said the girls' mothers. "Yes and thanks for teaching us our lesson.," said the girls in unison. The girls hugged and they went to bed with happier thoughts and guilt free.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this is my first fic thanks! ****J**


End file.
